Leaving Nowhere, Headed Nowhere
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: There are days when I feel like the world has turned its back on me. Today is one of those days. Dracocentric. R&R.


**A/N: **_**This is nothing special. This is just my mind and everything. If you don't like it, that's okay. I needed to get this out.**_

Inspired by Paramore's "Emergency"

XOXO

I've had it.

You heard me. I've HAD ITwith the world. There's too much here that I can't handle, I can't deal with.

Call it "teenage angst", but Merlin knows that's not it.

I've had it with that too. Labeling me as a normal teen with normal teen problems. Because I'm NOT normal.

And you can call me what you want, but I'll ignore you, just like I do to everyone else. You're no different than anyone else trying to fix me.

And I don't need to be tested for depression or Bipolar disorder, or whatever else you can come up with. I'm insane. Leave it at that and leave me alone. Because my mind is mine alone. Go and get yourself tested if you want to know someone who's mentally disturbed, or if you just feel like putting what you think you are on someone else. I'm not going to be your soup can. You can't label me.

Don't try the same stuff my parents have been trying, because I'll hate you like I hate them.

They think I'm lonely. I think they're wrong. Just because I don't talk to the people they like doesn't mean I'm lonely. I'd rather hang out with a bunch of nerds who have no life than sit among preps or pretend to be stupid like the rest of the world.

I can't take living with idiots. I can't escape being surrounded minds who cannot even fathom what I've been through. I can't bear to hear people say "What kind of a person hates their father?" Me. I'M the kind of person who can hate their father and not even feel a shred of guilt.

Not even a pang.

People think I'm a monster for that. But I'm not a monster. I'm more man than he ever was. Or will be. Because I did not hurt people for the fun of it. I tried repairing their hurt, but all that I got in return was a slap in the face.

So I don't try anymore. I don't go out of my way to make people happy. Because no one did that for me. No one bothered to make me laugh when I had a bad day, or lent me a shoulder to cry on.

I obviously wasn't worth their time. I'm not even worth my family's time.

So why should anyone be worth mine? I'll just get slapped in the face again.

Sometimes I wonder if anyone would miss me if I died. Just one less guy spreading less angst. Just one less "Emo" making the world depressed. As if it isn't depressing enough.

You wouldn't miss me. I know it. Sure, you'll remember me for a little bit, but I'll be like a faded photograph in a yearbook. Just a face you once knew, maybe even cared for once upon a time.

I would be amazed if anyone showed up at my funeral. I'm a traitor. A Malfoy. All I have is my heritage, and that doesn't count anymore. It never should have.

But it'll be a long time before I'm dead. Suicide is for cowards. And say that I'm Slytherin, and they are as cowardly as they get. But I'm not your average Slytherin. Never was, never will be.

No one understands me. Don't tell me I'm being melodramatic. I've heard it all before. But I'm NOT being histrionic. I'm telling the truth. It's as plain and simple as that. No one will ever know what went on behind closed doors, because no one cares. No one will believe me.

One day, I will renounce my name. I won't be a Black, or a Malfoy. I'll be just me. Just Draco. My last name will be whatever takes me by storm, because I've weathered enough of them.

But that day seems so far away.

I don't plan on anyone caring about what I do, but I care. This is my story, and Merlin help you if you want to part of it. Don't expect me to be the welcoming comittee.

Tonight I'm leaving Malfoy Manor, to go and undo everything my father did. It'll be a miracle if I come back to the Manor.

It's not home. Malfoy Manor is not home.

Nowhere is.

XOXO

**Another A/N: **_**For Miss Kassandra. An angst filled one-shot for you, about your boy.**_

These are my thoughts, my feelings as of this moment. Just with Draco's name on it.

Leave me a note if you like it or not. Please. That's all I'm asking.


End file.
